


Hers Alone

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Triple Drabble, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa is keeping him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



It wasn't that she refused to let Scar mate with his own kind. All the females wanted a piece of the yautja fresh-blood who had killed a Hard Meat queen with melee weapons. He certainly enjoyed the fame.

No, she merely refused to let them keep him. He had begun as her partner in adversity, even if he very likely was the killer of some of her team. After the fight on the ice, and the miraculous recovery he'd made from both his injuries and having a Hard Meat embryo removed, Alexa had found that she did not have enough to hold the deaths against him for long.

Not to say she had completely dismissed his culpability. Her first attack on him had been goaded by those memories, and had led to him being very confused for several ship-cycles while he mended again, and she healed from her broken arm and ribs.

But now, Alexa felt she had a claim on him. He was shaping her into his culture, but at the same time, she was shaping him. He did not choose to hunt Soft Meat from Earth, nor did he take her with him to hunt nominally peaceful, sentient, bipedal Soft Meat of other planets. Beasts and the sentient species that rivaled the yautja clans for ferocity and bloodshed were free game, though, as she did have to continually prove her place in their society.

So now, rising from the cooling corpse of a female who had made a third attempt to steal Scar from her, Alexa eyed the rest of them with a clear warning. They could have his spawn, because the gene therapy she'd required had only given them one viable spawn to date. None of them, though, could have Scar, not so long as she lived.


End file.
